


Искусство

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Когда Джэмин двигается так, Джено просто сносит крышу. Джэмин - божество и это даже не шутка
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	Искусство

Музыка, мягкий свет и кожаные диваны — это сегодняшний вечер Джено. Он надрывисто вздыхает и ослабляет узел галстука.

У него перед глазами только парень на сцене, больше он ничего не видит и не слышит.

Когда Джэмин двигается так, Джено просто сносит крышу. Ему хочется трогать парня везде и целовать там же. Горячо, медленно, чувствуя его вкус на языке.

Когда Джэмин двигается так, Джено думает, что лучше в мире ничего не бывает, что это 8 чудо света, не иначе. Потому что нельзя быть таким идеальным, влюблять в себя ещё больше.

Джено поклоняется На Джэмину, и ему даже не стыдно.

Когда Джэмин выгибается волной, прогибает спину, внутри Джено что-то рвётся. Мужчина подозревает, что это нить самообладания.

Джэмину не нужно снимать рубашку, чтобы все взгляды были прикованы к нему. Достаточно посмотреть — Джено, черт возьми, готов стать на колени. Когда он смотрит так, долго-долго, медленно переводя взгляд ниже, туда, где губы, Джено отчаянно хочет поцеловать мальчишку на сцене. Но что-то мешает, Джэмин словно само искусство: такой идеальный, к нему прикасаться нельзя, только смотреть.

Джэмин — божество и это даже не шутка.

Джено смотрит, не отрываясь, он сидит и не двигается, но ему и не нужно. Джэмин всё видит, он заканчивает выступление, но со сцены не уходит, долго смотрит Ли прямо в глаза, медленно облизывая пересохшие губы. Джено думает недолго, наверное меньше секунды, а потом подрывается и идёт прямо к нему. Вблизи Джэмин ещё красивее, мужчина видит каждую капельку пота, блеск в глазах и на губах, Джено с каждой секундой хочет поцеловать эти губы всё больше. Он хочет, чтобы Джэмин прогибался не на сцене, а под ним.

Слов не нужно, парень хватает Ли за руку и ведёт в комнату, закрывает дверь, поворачивается и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. На Джено так ещё никто не смотрел. Так, чтобы как черный омут. Нельзя оторваться, моргнуть, вдыхать нельзя.

Джэмин — как отдельный вид зависимости.  
Джено — взрослый, самостоятельный мужчина, но сегодня он полностью и бесповоротно принадлежит Джэмину.

Он осторожно прикасается к белоснежным волосам, они так сильно контрастирует с загорелой кожей. Джэмин снова облизывает губы и поддаётся вперед. Губы мягкие, прямо как его танцы, они как будто созданы для поцелуев. Джено уже готов отдать всё, лишь бы он целовал его всю чёртову ночь. Но парень мягко отстраняет Джено и идёт на середину комнаты. Чтобы станцевать как последний раз.

В комнате свет приглушённый, почти полумрак, оттого чужая кожа ещё притягательней.

Джено садится на диван и смотрит на то, как парень расстегивает рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей. Он извивается в такт тихой музыке, играет с Джено своим взглядом, словно с игрушкой, разводит на деньги, зная, что тот купится на его красоту. Джено, если честно, не против. В какой-то момент хочется просто отдать Джэмину все деньги с карты. Просто за то, что он существует. Это глупо, Джено понимает, что думает вовсе не головой, но ничего поделать не может.

Джэмин — отдельный вид магии, он очаровывает, подчиняет.

Джэмин целует так горячо и хорошо, что ни о чём думать просто не хочется. Он выдыхает раскалённый воздух и трогает, трогает, трогает. Это невероятно, до звёзд перед глазами. Джено чувствует каждую рельефность его тела, тихий бессвязный шёпот, Ли не нужен смысл, только Джэмин на коленках. Но потом он вдруг отстраняется и поднимает с пола одежду. Оборачивается, говорит спокойно и почти монотонно, смотря прямо в глаза:

— Время привата окончено.

Это отрезвляет, но недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы охладить то, что чувствует Ли, но достаточно, чтобы понять очевидные вещи.

Джэмин танцует не для Джено — для очередного клиента. Работа, не больше. Это не то, чтобы грустно, нет, Джено не романтик, он не питает ложных надежд. Это просто… Разочаровывает. Рушит всю магию ночи.

Джено спрашивает о выкупе, получает отказ и голую спину, перед тем, как закроются двери. Он вздыхает, оставляет на столике много купюр и спешит покинуть здание.

***

Когда Джено в следующий раз берёт Джэмина в приват, первым делом спрашивает:  
— Почему ты не ездишь на выкупы? – Джэмин спокойно поправляет рубашку и смотрит на мужчину уже привычным взглядом.

— Я не шлюха, Джено. У меня красивое тело и мне нужны деньги. Я люблю восхищать, но не ложиться под первого встречного.

Джено переосмысливает сказанное, а потом решает попытать удачу:  
— А если я не буду тебя касаться, поедешь?

Джэмин долго стоит и думает, это видно, всё его спокойствие исчезло, остались лишь лихорадочные мысли.

— Я заплачу очень много, Джэмин, — добавляет Ли и парень кивает. Он кивает, приказывает ждать его в машине и приходит через минут 15. На нём больше нет костюма, только обычная белая футболка и джинсовая куртка сверху. Джено думает, что так Джэмин ещё красивее. Джено влюбляется ещё сильнее, и это его пугает.

Джено много спрашивает, Джэмин терпеливо отвечает. Оказывается, ему восемнадцать, он студент университета искусств и ему очень нужны деньги.

— Пока у меня есть красота и за неё готовы платить — я буду пользоваться этим и забирать деньги.

Джено осторожно кладёт руку на колено парня, тот дёргается, но тут же возвращает маску спокойствия.

— Джэмин, я готов платить тебе всю жизнь лишь за то, чтобы ты сидел рядом со мной, – Джэмин хмыкает и отворачивается от Джено, тихо отвечая:  
— Таких как ты – сотни.

У них целый вечер в ресторане, Джено не касается даже пальцем, как и обещал. Джэмин, вообще-то, очень умный, он интересный и весёлый, Джено смотрит на его улыбку и понимает, что пропал в ней навсегда.

Когда время переваливает за полночь, Джэмин поднимается и говорит, что ему пора. Джено кивает, протягивает несколько крупных купюр, Джэмин берёт их и кивает.

Всё как и должно быть.

Джено напоследок тянется за поцелуем, Джэмин дёргается, но позволяет, мягко сминает чужие губы, выдыхая «Это максимум, Джено».

Джено понимает, кивает и провожает парня на выход. Он вздыхает и думает, что полный дурак. Джэмину не нужны такие, как Джено. Джено не должны быть нужны такие, как Джэмин.

***

После этого они ещё много раз ходили на прогулки, Джэмин забирал купюры и сердце Джено тоже.

Когда они обмениваются номерами, Джено думает, что они выглядят почти как нормальная пара.

А потом ему слишком плохо, чтобы подумать о том, нужно ли ему писать первым. Он неуверенно отправляет:  
«Приедь, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен прямо сейчас»

И следом поспешно:  
«Я заплачу двойную цену»

Джэмин приезжает через полчаса, запыханный и красный. Джено опирается на стенку и усмехается, почти грустно:  
— Что, очень нужны деньги? – Джэмин смотрит ему прямо в глаза, а потом медленно кивает. Про себя же думает, что никогда не признается, что чертовски волновался за Джино.

Они неловко молчат, пока Джено не говорит тихое:  
— Спасибо, что приехал, – Джэмин снова кивает и спрашивает, где у Джено душ. — Я принесу тебе одежду, — кидает Ли и уходит.

Но когда Джэмин выходит из душа, никакой одежды нет, он закатывает глаза и обматывается полотенцем.

— Джено, где одежда? — раздражённо выкрикивает На и видит парня, что шокированно отнимает телефон от уха.

Джено накрыло – сильно и безнадёжно. 

Вид Джемина, с бликами воды на теле, был просто невыносимо красивым.

Ли медленно подошёл ближе, Джэмин было хотел что-то сказать, но ему помешали чужие губы.

Парня будто огнём обжигает, пальцы Джено в своих волосах заставляют тяжело дышать, часто-часто, забывая вообще обо всём.

А Джено целует-целует-целует, будто Джэмин — вода, а сам он вот-вот помрёт от жажды.

Ли подхватывает парня, идёт в спальню, едва не спотыкается, и осторожно кладёт на кровать. Начинает целовать с новой силой, пока Джэмин почти задыхается от ощущений. Джено скользит руками по голому торсу, но внезапно чувствует, как чужие руки упираются ему в грудь, останавливая.

— Джено, подожди! – Ли смотрит на Джэмина и видит перепуганный взгляд. Приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе. — Блять, Джено, я же никогда... Это первый раз… — парень теряется, Джено видит румянец на его щеках и внезапно смеётся.

— Подожди, ты что серьёзно? — Джено треплет младшего по волосам. — Боже, ребёнок, что ты делаешь в стриптизе? – Джэмин злится и выкрикивает:  
— Заткнись, — и сразу неуверенно добавляет. — Танцы – это одно… А секс – совсем другое... – Джено кивает, гладит Джэмина по щеке и тихо говорит:  
— Я остановлюсь, как только ты скажешь, Джэмин. Я не причиню тебе вреда и буду осторожен. Ты мне веришь? – парень закусывает губу и кивает, Джено осторожно начинает выцеловывать шею, выбивая первые вздохи из уст На. Он скользит по горячему телу, кусает плечо Джэмина, тот от неожиданности, издаёт стон, Джено ухмыляется и зализывает след.

У Джэмина перед глазами тысячи звёзд, от того, как Джено его касается. 

Ли осторожно кусает выпирающую ключицу и отстраняется, снимая толстовку. Джэмин смущён, а когда видит Джено без одежды, просто безбожно краснеет, отводит взгляд и сжимает простыни, Джено ухмыляется и избавляется от остальной одежды.

Парень нависает над Джэмином, целует так, будто извиняется за отсутствие и достаёт из прикроватной тумбы нужный тюбик. Джэмин сгорает от того, как Джено прижимается к нему всем телом, кожа к коже.

Они целуются, переплетаются языками, когда Джено вставляет первый палец. Джэмин взволнованно сжимает чужие плечи и ищет поддержки в чёрных глазах. Ли успокаивающе гладит парня по щеке, мягко берёт за подбородок и нежно целует. Потом добавляет второй палец, видит, как искажается лицо Джэмина и в ответ покусывает мочку уха. Тот зажмуривает глаза и тихо постанывает, Джено прокладывает дорожку поцелуев от уха до второй ключицы, оставляет там свой след и добавляет последний – третий палец. Джэмин почти вскрикивает, но вовремя находит губы Джено. Ли целует нежно и медленно, пытаясь немного успокоить На.

Он вынимает пальцы и медленно входит,  
Джэмину больно, он царапает чужую кожу почти до крови и жмурится до кругов перед глазами, Джено терпеливо ждёт, пока младший привыкнет. 

Видя, что Джэмину лучше, он медленно толкается, вызывая крик боли. Тут же останавливается, почти перепугано спрашивает:  
— Мне прекратить?

Получает быстрые мотания головой. Джено, в сомнениях, застывает, не зная, что делать. Он не хотел делать больно. 

Джэмин кидает на Ли взгляд.

— Джено, продолжай, – парень молчит, сомневаясь и боясь делать что-либо, что может причинить боль Джэмину. Тот раздраженно выкрикивает:  
— Джено, просто делай! – Ли кивает и начинает медленно двигаться, скоро вздохи боли превращаются в стоны наслаждения. 

Джэмин прогибает спину и стонет особенно звонко, когда Джено попадает по нужному комку нервов.

У Джено стоны низкие и глубокие, у Джэмина от них откровенные мурашки. Между ними нет преград, сейчас они — одно целое. 

Джэмин обязательно подумает над своим поступком ещё тысячи раз, но не сейчас, когда рядом Джено, такой горячий и желанный.

Пика они достигают почти одновременно, Джено ловит губами долгий стон, устало ложится на мягкие подушки и прижимает Джэмина к себе. Он целует сонного парня в лоб и последнее, что слышит Джэмин перед тем, как уснуть, это мягкое "Я люблю тебя".

Джено просыпается почти сразу после Джэмина, он видит, как На задумчиво собирается, натягивая одежду.

— Джэмин, – тот поднимает голову на Джено. Ли зарывается рукой в волосы и осторожно пытается высказать то, что творится у него в голове. — Я не хочу тебе платить. Заплачу, если скажешь, но не хочу. Это была ночь с человеком. Не с выкупным танцором, – Джэмин молчит – думает. Возможно сомневается. Потом медленно кивает и Джено клянётся, что видит в его глазах благодарность.

— Да, это правильно. Эту ночь я провёл с Ли Джено, не с клиентом. Спасибо тебе.

Он не уточняет за что, но Джено и не нужно, он просто чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Джэмин почти ушёл, когда Джено окликает его.

— Джэмин! Джэмин, пожалуйста, уйди с работы. Я оплачу тебе университет и карманные, но пожалуйста, не работай больше в клубе, – Джено почти умоляет, и, когда Джэмин кивает, облегчённо смеётся.

Джено ещё счастливее, когда вечером получает «Спокойной ночи» с сердечком в конце.

Он думает, что теперь они выглядят, как действительно нормальная пара.

Хотя, почему выглядят?


End file.
